


放浪之爱

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 17





	放浪之爱

我们这个巴掌大的渔村出了一个放浪儿。因为这个放浪儿，村里发生了一系列的怪事。  
风传放浪儿住在海上，当海面起雾时，从稠密的黑夜中升起一座塔楼，塔楼随着潮水靠近陆地，放浪儿赤脚登上洒满银辉的沙滩，径直走向被选中的猎物。  
大部分见过放浪儿的人都死了，少数几个幸存者也在随后数月因为落下的残疾相继死去。受害的大多是独居者，且厄运会像传染病一样在死者周围蔓延开，当一个人消失后，他的父母、孩子甚至远亲都有可能成为下一个被狩猎的对象。一时间破落的渔村形成了虚假的繁荣，到处都是忙于组建家庭，生儿育女的人，夜晚此起彼伏的性交声狂放得足以吞没海潮。偶尔有流落到我们村的他乡人，都会被日复一日上演的场面震慑，称我们村子为“放浪村”。而他乡人基本上也活不到看见第二天早上的太阳，放浪儿是由我们独自背负的秘密。  
两天前，失踪的爸爸被冲上了海滩。  
活在流言中的放浪儿有许多名字，海怪，水精，食人鱼，丑陋的婊子。人们对放浪儿之丑的形容逼真而生动，他有一千幅各异的丑脸，但问到具体的鼻子眼睛嘴巴长什么样，又没有人答得上来。村民的共识就是放浪儿的丑陋，他诱惑人的本领，男人和女人的器官。  
奇怪的是，幸存者们对放浪儿念念不忘，至死还想再见他一眼，甚至还有自己爬到海边淹死的。他们的反常是放浪儿美丽的证据，像白色的晶簇长在纯黑的丑陋矿石上，就算被海风吹得支离破碎，依然盘旋在村落上空久久不散。人们只好用更多的流言，更多的性交去对抗放浪儿美丽的残余。  
在海边火化爸爸的尸体后，我装了一点骨灰回来。四面的房子都搬空了，海风一吹门板啪啦作响。邻居家的狗被抛弃在院子里，它是我唯一的朋友。它不会受我的牵连，因为它前几天误食有寄生虫的螺贝，已经把肠子都拉出来了。我给他喂了一点水，吃东西只会加剧它的痛苦，它的眼屎和口水流到我手上，有股淡淡的臭味。我用麻布把它包起来放到背风的地方，然后离开了邻居家。  
第二天我把它带到海边用同样的方式火化。  
傍晚有人来家里想用一袋粮食换走爸爸的渔船，我没搭理他。他的辱骂声被风吹得很模糊，不断有石块丢进院子里，我索性躲回房间。找了很久也没找到点灯的火柴，好不容易从床底下摸到一盒，打开一看全受潮了。我握着提灯把手发呆，鼻子嗅到一股烧焦的味道。我朝窗外看，从海的方向升起一股灰色的烟，爸爸的船被点着了。  
火势不大，一个浪头打下来就浇熄了，但船原本放在离海很远的地方，推船的时候太靠近火还是灼伤了我手上的皮肤，掌心烫出了几个水泡。船舷被烧破了洞，我把船推到离家更近的地方，找出塑料布盖好，往上面扔了几块湿沙，最后在上面撒了一泡浓尿。  
吃的东西没什么营养，还没到上床的时间就已经饥饿难忍。在放浪儿光临之前，我可能会先死于食物匮乏。邻居都搬走后，原本像在耳朵边响的性交声变得渺远，混杂在呼号的海风里，甚至不能确定是不是我因为饥饿产生的幻听。我把手伸进裤裆里，用我自己的方法向黑夜告饶。身体和心短暂分离了。手上的水泡很快就被磨破，湿滑的黏液散发着海水一样的腥味。幻想中激烈的性交声戛然而止，我双腿抽搐射在了墙上。  
月光照着墙上缓缓流下来的精液。  
敲门声吓得我的鸡巴又抽了两下。我屏住呼吸竖耳聆听门口的动静，除了风刮过房檐下挂着的那串干鱼的拍打声再无其他。我穿好裤子，抄起放在餐桌上的鱼刀，一步步走向房门。如果门背后是放浪儿，我就一刀杀了他。如果不是，就把刀架在他脖子上，威胁他给我找点吃的来。  
正当我犹豫不决时，不明的液体从四壁渗入了房间，在微弱的光线下呈现出血的质感，很快就漫到我小腿肚的位置，是海水。放浪儿来了。我握紧鱼刀，抱着同归于尽的意志撞开了房门。  
我跌倒在另一个房间的地面。我的家变成了一片汪洋，我从陆地瞬间来到海上。眼前蜷缩着一个小小的人形，浑身赤裸，捂着鼻子，纤细的手指间滴下鲜红的血。  
我挥刀刺向放浪儿的胸口，刀在他胸口硬生生折断了，并以肉眼可见的速度飞快锈蚀。鱼刀在放浪儿胸口留下一道浅红色的刻痕。  
失去武器我并不感觉意外，我后退几步拉开和放浪儿的距离。他有一瞬间把我从陆地带到海上的本领，可能我的攻击和防御对他来说都很可笑。  
放浪儿放下手，任两注鼻血沿着他光滑的脖子流向胸膛，对我露出单纯的笑脸。四周的墙壁悬挂着大大小小的煤油灯、蜡烛、电筒，辉煌的灯火照得室内如同光明世界。遍地都是人的衣服，如同一具具失去水分的干燥人形。  
放浪儿从衣服堆垛的小山丘上跳下来，漂亮的脸蛋在灯光下闪烁着贝母般的光泽。他背着手，饶有兴味地在我周围跳来跳去，观察我。  
我弯下腰在数不清的衣服里寻找与爸爸有关的线索。放浪儿从后面抱住我，爬到我背上，含着我的耳垂吮吸起来。空气中弥漫着湿气，放浪儿无形的肉体充斥着整个房间，不断压迫我的身体，很快我就站立不住跪趴在地上，呼吸困难。放浪儿钻进我怀里，吻我的嘴唇，用舌头顶开我的牙齿，凉而甜的口水像麻药流进喉咙。我用最后一丝力气把他的脑袋掰开，湿润的空气重新灌入我的肺部，冲淡了令人四肢麻痹的毒液。  
“为什么停下？”放浪儿抱住我的脖子，伸出鲜红的小舌头，“继续亲我。”  
看来放浪儿勾引人来这的目的就是性交。我从他胳膊下面钻出来：“现在还不是时候。”  
和放浪儿性交的下场就是死，我也不清楚那些幸存者是用了什么方法才能活着回到村子，因此只能尽量拖时间。  
放浪儿捧着脸坐在衣服堆上盯着我看，那道轻飘飘的视线对我而言就是不断收束的蛛网，不知何时会骤然夺走我的生命。这一切都仰赖放浪儿的心情。万一他执意要跟我性交，我也只能脱了裤子再做下步打算。  
没想到放浪儿就这样盯着我看了十分钟。  
十分钟是我估算的数字，在这个房间里感觉不到时间是怎么流走的，周围的一切都静止了，海浪声被隔绝在外几乎听不到。我一无所获，没能从衣物的尸骸中找到任何能够战胜放浪儿的武器。  
于是我对放浪儿招了招手，他高兴地跑到我身边，像一条欢快的小狗。  
“和你性交完了我是不是会死？”  
他的眼睛眨了一下，表情起了微妙的变化。看我的眼神和一开始走进房间也有些不同。  
“我可以再等一会。”  
“为什么要和那么多人做这件事？”  
我拨开放浪儿额前的头发，抚摸他的脸颊和耳朵，放浪儿的身体柔软得像个婴孩，他对我的目的毫无察觉，只当我在做性交前的热身活动。  
“为了活下去。”他的脑袋枕在我腿上，天真地笑着。  
我把放浪儿抱起来，摸他的后背和屁股，浑身上下都和某种未知的软体动物一样没有攻击性，但拥有绝对的自我保护，甚至能折断鱼刀。他骑到我身上，试图吻我，被我躲开了。不能接触他的嘴。放浪儿双腿之间一直有个硬质的东西咯着我，我掰开他的腿，“你下面这有什么东西？”  
放浪儿蠕动嘴唇，第一次露出犹豫的表情。  
“答应我不能碰，我会疼……”  
放浪儿分开腿，抓着自己软趴趴的鸡巴，露出了那个很像女人器官的地方。放浪儿的阴部中间有一道裂口，周围遍布伤痕，有些伤口已经溃烂了。放浪儿收紧肚脐使劲，一颗珠子从裂口顶了出来，散发着湿润的珠光。是一颗足有拇指大，圆滑而美丽的粉色珍珠。  
我闭起眼睛，尽量不带感情地抱着放浪儿，飞快地在脑子里思考和他周旋的方法。可他那双孩子般的眼睛却始终在虚无中注视着我。  
“你有名字吗？”  
放浪儿久久地沉默着。  
“泰容。”放浪儿小声说，“我捡来的名字，好听吧。”  
“泰容，我不能和你性交，现在。”我紧紧拥抱着放浪儿，释放着或许从没有人给过他的感情，并让他信以为真。放浪儿的手缓缓爬到我的后背，拥抱了我。  
“我很想干你，但是我的鸡巴现在硬不起来。不如……我们换个时间？反正你随时可以带我来海上，我爸爸死了，村子里现在独居的就只有我，你很容易就能找到。”  
“而且你的腿中间受伤了，你知道那里是因为受伤所以很痛吗？”  
放浪儿从我怀里抬起头看着我。要不是亲自被抓进这个房间，我也不能相信我抱着的这个人是个杀人不眨眼的怪物。不能对他有半点怜悯，而且要利用他水晶般的天真。  
“留下一件东西给我，不然我找不到你。”  
我的后背一直在冒着冷汗，放浪儿的手好像随时会变成两柄鱼枪刺穿我的心脏。我把脖子上挂着的有一条管状中空的晶簇拿下来，这是妈妈的遗物，我在里面装了爸爸和小狗的骨灰。  
“约好了。”  
放浪儿是否会遵守约定，我心里没有半点底气。他松开抱在我背后的双手，珍重地接过我的吊坠，捧在手心里看了一会，戴在了自己的脖子上。  
“作为交换，我也有样东西想让你带去陆地。”  
放浪儿离开我的怀抱，从光线最刺眼的那面墙壁上取下来一个玻璃瓶。  
“这是我的宝贝……请你代替我保护它。”  
玻璃瓶里漂浮着一球深绿的海藻，水质显然已经很浑浊了，再不替换淡水很快就会死掉。  
“还有……吊坠是不够的，对不起。”  
放浪儿跪下来靠近我的嘴唇，我下意识躲开他，他转而亲吻了我的左眼皮。  
剧痛像浪涛般袭击过来，拍碎了我。  
一只沙蟹从我脸上爬了过去，爬向沿着海岸线缓缓醒来的黎明。  
我呕出浑浊的海水，浑身因寒冷而剧烈地颤抖。勉强支撑起来的膝盖因为海浪的冲击再次垮了下去。浪头像鞭子一样抽打我的脊背，膝盖不断陷进吸饱水的沙滩里，泥金色的沙滩尽头隐隐约约有个狗影。它的脸迎着太阳，朝我看了很久，突然掉转身朝我家的方向跑去。我的膝盖突然有了点力气，从地上站了起来，玻璃瓶掉在沙滩上，一阵浪卷上来，差点把它冲走。我弯下腰拾起瓶子，艰难地朝家的方向走去。  
门前的台阶上积了很多灰尘，到处都是腐烂发霉的味道，棉被靠着墙的那面结了蜘蛛丝。我上岸的时候浑身光着，顾不上找衣服穿就钻进被窝昏睡过去。睡了不知多久，中间醒来几次，很快又失去了意识。  
再次天亮的时候，从街市传来的喧嚷把我从幻梦中拉回现实。我头晕目眩，爬起来找水喝。玻璃瓶挡住了我的水杯。我伸手去拿，却几次都扑了空。我缓缓地伸直手臂，终于碰到了玻璃瓶，但它和我眼睛看到的位置有一定的偏差。困倦再次被恐慌代替，我吞咽口水，交替闭上左右两只眼睛。我发现我的左眼什么也看不见了。

长久笼罩着村子的阴霾似乎消散了，人们谈论放浪儿时的表情不再恐惧，而是充满好奇和欲望。我头重脚轻地走在街市上，不小心打翻了摊档上码放的干货，摊主揪着我正要理论，看见我的脸吓得嚎叫起来。  
我反手拽住他的衣领，他拼命挣扎，啪啦啪啦把纽扣全扯爆了，像个脱壳乌龟似的钻出半截干瘦的臂膀，我照着他的脑袋打了一拳，他登时倒在摊位里不动了。  
“放浪儿怎么了？”我一屁股坐在他背上。  
“操你妈！黄旭熙你这个没娘养的狗东西！怎么没死啊！”  
“回答。”我抽了他一巴掌。  
“早被抓住啦！现在吊在街心示众哩！”  
我捂住他的嘴，硬让他把本来准备吐我脸上的一口痰咽了下去，对着他的鼻梁又是两拳。本来就没吃东西的我这下更是摇摇欲坠。我喘着气，扶着墙站起来。村子里认识我的人见到我都躲得远远的，放浪儿不是被抓住了吗？灾厄的传染也应该停止了才对。  
街心的空地原本是用来宰大鱼的，现在摆上晒鱼的架子用铁钩刺破放浪儿的皮肤把他吊起来，腿用绳子绑住活像绑螃蟹。一个男人佝偻着腰在地上的血污里寻找，而另一个人把手捅进放浪儿腿中间的裂口里粗暴地拉扯，如注的鲜血从他胳膊上蜿蜒而下。  
“操！臭婊子到底把珍珠藏哪了。”  
“拿刀把他肚子划开找。”  
我认出其中一个人正是找我换船的那个，他贪馋放浪儿美色的表情在粗丑的脸上一览无余。  
“算了，反正他现在也没威胁，弄死可惜啦。”  
任人宰割的放浪儿依然散发着濒死的美，可为什么短短几天的时间他用来猎杀人类的本领就全没了？不知不觉我已经走到了两人背后，看着曝晒在阳光下的放浪儿，原本湿润的鼻子和嘴巴龟裂渗血，眼睫在脸颊上投下刻痕般的漆黑影子，他昏了过去，但还有呼吸。  
“我知道怎么把珍珠拿出来。”我说。  
蹲在地上的两个人被我吓了一跳，看见我的脸之后这种惊恐很快没过他们的头顶，贪婪战胜了一时的恐惧，他把手从放浪儿的下体里拔出来，哗啦啦又流出一堆血水。  
“怎么拿？”  
“只有他心甘情愿才能拿到他的珍珠，也就是骗他。”  
“你不会是想偷偷把婊子放回海里吧？和他干出感情来了？”  
“我没和他干，所以眼睛瞎了一只。”我指着左边眼睛，凑近他的脸，“珍珠卖了分我一半，不然你们就算杀了他也拿不到。”  
男人往地上呸了一口，恶狠狠地警告我：“拿不出来把你房子也点了！”  
“随便。”我转身去拔放浪儿身上的鱼钩。  
我憋了一肚子的问题想问放浪儿，更感觉所有的一切都过分荒唐。放浪儿变成了普通的动物，失去了刀枪不入的身体，那些用常识不能解释的怪异恐怕也没啦，我的眼睛就要永远瞎下去了。看着他这可怜劲儿我既愤然又觉得可笑，一切只能等他醒来再说。  
我找原来的邻居讨了一点食物和淡水，对方依然像躲瘟神一样躲着我，手都不敢碰我一下。其实也能理解，背着放浪儿回家的路上他背上的伤口被我颠破了，血流了我一身，我也不知道我脸上怎么了，走到哪被人看见都像见了活鬼。  
我在心里盘算着，先问清楚放浪儿爸爸到底是不是他杀的，他不承认我就想办法让他承认，承认了我就不让他太痛苦地杀了他。如果不是，也得杀，不然等他恢复了我也没得活。然后我再把那艘渔船补好，乘着它离开这破地方。  
爸爸还活着的时候总和我讲不要乱杀生，我狐疑地瞪着他，一个渔民教他的渔民儿子不要乱杀生，那怎么活，喝海风吗？我对着那块打碎的镜子照脸，左眼上长出一个紫红色的脓疮，像被毒水母蛰过，眼珠被肿胀的肉挤没了，怪不得看不见。爸爸喝着劣质酒，酒精把他的内脏烧得稀巴烂，都快不能维持基本功能了。他说自己原本想做水手，跟着船队去全世界巡航，可惜临行前脚崴了一下，船队就不收他了。我说难道不是因为你晕船？做渔民还晕船，边吐边打渔，捞上来鱼一股酒臭，谁也不想买。我长大一点就跟着他出海，皮肤晒得像烫焦了一样，爸爸看着我呵呵笑。爸爸说我除了想当水手之外还想当诗人，水手虽然没做成，诗人还是做成了，出发前想再帮你妈妈挑一缸水，路上崴了脚，水洒了一地，挑着空缸回家怕你妈骂我，没想到她告诉我怀了你。当时可真是幸福极了，就不想做水手了。  
“说了一百八十遍，不听了，过来帮我拉网。”  
爸爸慢慢地从船尾走过来，头顶心有一大一小两块斑秃连在一起。  
“大诗人写的诗呢？‘大海大海，老婆，儿子，我的爱，大海’这就叫诗吗？”  
爸爸很缓慢地帮我收起渔网，金色的太阳把他嘴角的酒渍照得像珍珠一样熠熠发光。  
“爸爸的诗就是你呀，旭熙。”  
我站在沙滩上，望着一片漆黑的汪洋。  
以前有爸爸与我为伴，爸爸不见了我还有小狗。如今一切都随着潮水退去离开了。我是爸爸和世界最后的对话。  
有人从我的眼角走进我的视线里，因为一只眼睛看不见了很难在黑夜里辨认对方的样貌。我下意识的拔腿跟上对方。  
“谁在那？”  
听见我的声音之后那个人加快了脚步，走路姿势很奇怪，像被迫直着走的螃蟹，身上发出很浓郁的血臭味。他连滚带爬地冲向海岸线，在海浪里跌到，爬起来继续朝海里走。  
我从后面抓住他，差点也被浪掀翻在沙滩上，放浪儿靠近海之后波涛突然变得凶猛起来，从遥远的尽头一波一波涌向海岸。浑身都是溃烂的放浪儿现在回到海里无异于自杀，我的眼睛就真的一点希望也没有了。  
放浪儿放声哭嚎，哭声和海浪交缠在一起，绞杀我内心的冷酷。我咬着牙，残忍地抓着他的伤口把他拖回岸上。放浪儿的尖叫刚从胸腔里发射出来就被海风卷走了，海滩还是一片死寂。  
“死没有这么容易。”我掰过放浪儿的脸，“把我的眼睛还给我。”  
“我没有伤害你。”放浪儿的眼泪流到我的手上，“为了保护你左眼以外的身体我已经付出了代价。让我回到大海里吧，代价还远远没有结束。”  
我被愤怒冲昏了头，不顾放浪儿哀切的恳求把他带回了屋子，把他反锁在我的房间里。仔细想想，那些从放浪儿那回来的人不是死了就是落下严重残疾，我抚摸着左眼周围的皮肤，脓疮安静地蛰伏在我的脸上，并没有向外扩散的迹象。房间里隐隐又传来哭声，我重重地砸了两下门，门内重回寂静。我的心脏狂跳不止，翻来覆去也无法入睡，只得披上衣服去海边兜圈，来来回回走了一百多趟，还是想不明白。  
睁开眼已经是中午了，屋门大开，我睡在沙发上吃了满嘴的沙子。放浪儿踩在一只簸箕上伸长脖子去舔屋檐下面的干鱼。一阵风吹过来把快到嘴边的鱼尾掀远了，落下来又噼啪打在他脸上。  
我实在看不下去，把系鱼的绳子解下来，推着他回到屋里。  
“坐好。”我指着沙发，放浪儿乖巧地抱着一捧鱼干缩在沙发上。  
“昨天你说的保护我是什么意思？”  
放浪儿胆怯地抬起眼睛，无意识地伸着舌头在鱼干上的盐结晶密集的地方舔来舔去。  
“别舔了。说话。你要我放你走总得给我个像样的理由。”  
“为了遵守和你的约定，我保护了你。”放浪儿小声说，“所以你没有死，回到了陆地上。而我受到了惩罚。”  
“没杀我就算对我的保护？”  
放浪儿对我点点头。  
放浪儿和我的大脑结构恐怕没一点相同。我气得走上去夺下那串鱼干扔到房间角落去，使劲掐他臂膀上刚长合的血洞，疼得他直叫，“所以呢？这就是你受到的惩罚？”放浪儿的身体并没有完全失去那份令人心悸的柔软，但显然已经无法阻止任何伤害。放浪儿看着我，试图理解我的愤怒，漂亮的眼睛仅用一夜就稍微恢复了从前的光彩。  
“这个还能变成原来那样吗？”我指着脓疮问放浪儿。  
放浪儿躲闪的目光引起了我的怀疑，从他嘴里吐出来的答案却是有希望的。  
“给我一点时间恢复……你的眼睛可能看不见了……但肿块我可以帮你去掉。”  
随后几天我除了每天要应付上门讨珍珠的人，还得从放浪儿嘴里抢吃的。屋子里从早到晚都弥漫着鱼腥味。大量深海鱼被冲上滩涂，人们纷纷涌向海岸线抢夺这些高价且难以捕捞的鱼种。望着盘桓在海洋上方的阴云，我心中升起一股不好的预感，放浪儿每天依然无忧无虑地吃各种生鱼补充体力，滋养伤口。体外伤只花了两三天就全好了。面对重新恢复活力的放浪儿，我一方面感受到希望，一方面又害怕他彻底康复之后先要我践行性交的承诺然后杀了我，我去街市上弄了一瓶毒药藏在床底以备不时之需，同时张罗着修船的事情。远航的时刻一分一秒迫近了。  
除了每天在家里吃得肚大如孕期女人之外，放浪儿还喜欢不分时间跟场合地诱惑我和他性交，就算有人上门催要珍珠也要趴在我背上舔我的脖子。也不知道对方是因为拿不到珍珠猴急还是干不到放浪儿猴急，先前对放浪儿的死亡恐惧烟消云散，只剩下对他美丽身体的无限向往。  
我关上门，背着放浪儿回到房间，开始收拾过几天远航需要的必需品和干粮。“非要性交不可吗？这几天你没法出去勾人还不是没死。”我渐渐习惯了放浪儿的挑逗，也能控制住身体的反应了。放浪儿像只海星黏在我身上，“是呀……就像旭熙每天要吃饭，不性交我也会死的……”我从墙上取下相框，左右端详了一下，把照片取出来塞到防雨布里，放在背囊最里侧。背上的重量突然轻了，放浪儿从我身上跳下来，透过防雨布的破洞看那张已经模糊不清的照片。  
“这是谁？”他指着照片里我旁边的男人。  
“我爸爸。”我的眼皮跳得厉害，“你见过吗？”  
放浪儿呆呆地望了很久，我进一步问：“你在海上生活了这么久，这片的渔夫应该都见过吧？他总是喝得醉醺醺的。”  
为了观察放浪儿的反应，我准备把照片拿出来，没想到放浪儿朝后退了两步，“不认识。没见过！”转身又跑进厨房拿鱼吃。  
我的脸色阴下来，把照片放进布里包好。  
船舷最后再加固一遍就算是完工了。我检查了船体各个部位的状况，最后盖上塑料布。从海洋的尽头传来隆隆的雷响，铅块般聚拢在海面上的云层间隙闪电丛生。不是好兆头，可能会下暴雨。  
跟我住的这几天放浪儿学会了节约用电，所以白天不会开灯，晚上为了让我找到家的方向会提前把灯打开，但今晚屋子里黑黢黢的，很像他第一次来找我那天的情形。  
黑暗中有东西骨碌骨碌滚落，啪地打碎了。  
我打开灯，放浪儿在我房间中央直直地看我，海藻球滚到他脚边，满地都是碎玻璃。  
我捡起海藻球，看不出它还有没有生命迹象。放浪儿站在原地半天没有说话，我不耐烦地让他坐在床上，弯下腰用手把玻璃碴捡起来，“这不是你的宝贝吗？”我收拾干净地面，找了个碗装了点水把海藻球丢进去。  
“它死掉了。”放浪儿说。  
一道闪电劈下来，电灯滋啦两下短路了，黑暗再次侵入了房间，  
“旭熙，到我身边来，我帮你治眼睛。”  
我刚坐下就知道他又在骗我，他的手没有碰我的眼睛而是直接从我衣服下面伸进去，缠住我的腰。  
“治眼睛要脱衣服吗？”  
“因为我一个人做不到……”放浪儿的嘴唇在我颈部滑动，“就一次，只有这一次，求求你，旭熙。”  
我还是不能明白放浪儿屡次向我求欢的原因，或许真的像他说的那样，他的生存本能就是性交。我抱着他翻了个身，趁他亲我的时候手伸到床下面摸毒药，没摸到最外面那盒，我扭着身体飞快地用手指朝里勾，翻身抓住小盒子抽回来，用空着那只手扶住放浪儿骑在我身上。  
只要注意点别被亲到嘴就行了，反正他今晚就要死，就满足他这个可怜的愿望吧。受左眼的影响我右眼在黑暗中视物的能力也不好，只能凭温度来分辨放浪儿的嘴唇位置。以前和村里的女孩胡混过几次，如果她们有放浪儿一半会扭屁股，村子里的青年估计要排队拿号和她们性交。  
鸡巴很快就被放浪儿摸硬了，他润湿的屁股好像根本不需要借助什么东西就能把鸡巴塞进去。真的捅进放浪儿的屁股，我才明白为什么那个房间为什么堆满了证据。性交也是我们的本能，只是长期被压抑着，被其他更重要的需求深深地埋住了，经年累月形成了随时可能从我们头顶爆发出来的滚烫的岩浆。我的叫声和哭声一样，我也没法分辨到底是因为我太爽了，还是因为我被近乎悲伤的感情冲击得只能大张嘴巴来吸入空气。雨点像刺一样锥落在大地上，似乎随时都会砸碎脆弱的屋顶降下恐怖的针雨。放浪儿抱着我，我回应了他的拥抱，同时攥紧了手里的药盒。药盒里的液体随着放浪儿前后摇动的身体发出细微的波涌声，从蚀穿心脏的强烈快感中打捞我仅剩的一点理智。  
放浪儿双腿之间的珍珠因为兴奋而鼓出体外，湿黏的体液从那道裂口里流到我的肚脐上，我伸手去碰那颗珍珠，放浪儿没有躲开，而是顶着屁股让我抚摸裂口里面的腔肉。里侧的伤虽然愈合了，四周的瘢痕依然坑洼不平，珍珠是长在肉里的，不知道之前用了什么方法藏进身体深处。  
我用手指团握住那颗珍珠，感觉它比上次见到的时候更大更圆润，不用眼睛看也能感受到它无与伦比的重量和质感，这是在自然条件下永远也无法产生的珍宝。  
放浪儿射在我肚子上，嘴里发出舒服的呼噜声，趴在我胸口继续蠕动着屁股。第一次见到他的时候就觉得他好像是某种珍贵的放射幻彩的贝类，头发、皮肤、眼睛，到处都闪闪发光，美丽而柔软的非人类，却只因为性交而存在，似乎很接近爸爸对诗的理想，一首沾满精液的小诗。  
我的身体因为害怕而蜷缩起来，渐渐感觉自己怀抱着的不是差点杀死我的怪物，而是某种温柔的包裹着我的梦。梦境深处融化一切的热度引发了我胸腔中剧烈的共鸣，我艰难地捏开毒药的瓶盖，在黑暗中摸索放浪儿的脸。  
他敏锐地抓住我拿毒药的手，瘦弱的指节发出属于怪物的强大力度，毒药在床沿磕了一下掉在地上。鸡巴被放浪儿的肉穴紧紧吸着，麻痹身体的毒素早就从我的鸡巴孔里流遍了全身，我好像要死了，不知道我是不是死到没知觉了鸡巴还在射。放浪儿伏在我耳边，用充满痛苦的声音祈求我：“旭熙，最后再叫我一次。”  
“泰容……”  
我被他紧紧抱在怀里，头埋在他胸口。  
“旭熙……对不起，真的对不起。我见过你爸爸，就在我那一天上岸之前，他以为我在海里溺水了……从船上跳下来救我……我骗了你，对不起……”  
有什么东西从遥远的地方朝陆地来了，鱼群在近海沸腾，狂风以撕裂一切的气势席卷了村庄，放浪儿，泰容和我相连着，迎向即将毁灭我们的灾厄。  
“我好想保护你……可是爱上你之后我什么都没有了……我知道你想杀我，我还不能死……我要从大海手中再次夺回你的身体……”  
泰容用牙齿咬破了我左眼的脓疮，滚烫的眼泪落进我的伤口。  
“旭熙，别忘了我……对不起，可是别忘了我。”  
巨浪淹没我的眼睛，凶暴的幻影刹那间被光明驱散，我独自回到了泰容的房间，天花板不断震颤、破碎，漆黑的天空从塔顶的缺角滴漏下来，我的身体尚未完全恢复知觉，只能眼睁睁地看着数米高的巨浪像推倒沙堆般轻易地吞没了我的村庄，我的喉咙发不出声音，像是遗忘了发声的方法。周围的一切还在坍塌、毁坏，整个塔楼熊熊燃烧起来，很快就要在大海上消失了。  
我乘着木板和衣服做成的木筏逃离了塔楼，爆裂的灯火像一道道流星坠向四周的海面，衰落的塔楼将永远沉入海底，很快就只剩下无边的黑暗和凶暴的涛声。在那一刻我明白我和泰容不过都是伏在大海脚下的蝼蚁，我失去的眼睛和声音是为了活下来必须付出的代价。可又是谁决定了我在第一次猎杀中幸存？是招致痛苦，毁灭了一切的爱。大海是冷酷的，爱即是对大海的背叛。  
我奋力向前，朝村庄的方向划去。在一片漆黑的前方，没有任何方法能救赎我和泰容失去的东西，我们唯一能做的就是拼尽全力反抗那个冷酷的世界。  
破晓时海水退回了自己的领地，裸露出残败的村庄尸骸。村民生活过的痕迹沿着陆地延伸至海洋的边界线挣扎。我淌过漂浮着鱼尸和木片的积水，在一望无际的废墟平原上看到一座塔，破裂的门窗、家具和垃圾像是附着在礁石上的藤壶密密麻麻地嵌入塔的表面。我艰难地朝着那座孤零的塔跋涉，沿途搜集或许能派上用场的工具以及还能吃的食物。如果我是生活在大海里的动物就好了，哪怕只喝海水也能活下去。  
我坐在塔投下的阴影中，脚趾暴露在耀眼的光线下而感到一丝温暖。往常这个时候整个村庄的喧闹声就像煮沸的水蒸散开来，现在只剩死一般的寂静。身后传来一阵断裂声，我扭过头去，发现只不过是泡朽的房梁彻底塌陷掉进了水沟。腐烂的腥味夹缠在海风里，来回鞭打我的脸。  
凑近了看，这座垃圾塔由大小不同的两扇包拢，形成蚌壳般紧密的结构，中间有一条不明显的缝隙。这座长得和海洋生物很相似的塔除了怪异之外的确让我联想到了泰容，可破坏这座塔需要耗费大量体力，我得先想办法活下去。我强忍着反胃吃了一点捡来的生米，怎么也咽不下，只好全吐出来。我抛下塔继续去别处找吃的。  
村庄比我想象中还要贫瘠，除了几块漂在水里的红薯和不知道用来洗什么的铁盆之外什么也没找到。所幸只要有火就能吃到相对新鲜的鱼。我回到塔边生起火，炽烈的火光映照着塔上那条缝隙之间的黑暗。我拿起一支燃烧的木条，想看看缝隙里到底有什么，没想到那道缝隙豁然朝两边裂开，表面的垃圾失去附着而掉了下来。我赶忙移开木条，塔在昏暗的光线下显露出真实面貌，那是一群聚集在一起的形态各异的贝类。我再次移近火把，裂缝变成一道手腕宽的空洞，用火把照亮里层，又有一些贝类缓缓在塔中发出移动的响声。我把手伸进重重螺贝的包裹中，它们立刻产生了强烈的排异反应，向外推挤入侵者。我与上百只坚硬的螺贝赤手空拳搏斗，抓住一切能抓到手里的东西砸向涌上来的螺贝。塔被我凿出一块巨大的缺口，我终于摸到了这些无意识的生物保护的核心，一具柔软冰凉的身体。他像上次被人捉走时那样有气无力地垂着头，陷没在螺贝群中，我从他脖子上取下晶簇，重新戴回自己身上。  
泰容，泰容。  
我在心中呼喊他的名字。  
他没有回应我，于是我贴紧他赤裸的胸膛聆听任何可能的动静。木柴就在不远处燃烧、断裂，呼啸的海风掠过周围的废墟，发出阵阵残响。静止的肉体深处，某一个隐秘的角落里，仍然有生命在活动的声音。  
我松开手，剩余的螺贝迅速遮盖了他的一部分身体，从缝隙里垂落的手指仍然维持着昨夜和我交握的形状。  
我重新回到火边料理食物。锅里沉淀的清水咕嘟咕嘟地煮沸，那些火好像一直烧进了我的双眼中，不得不用眼泪洗刷疼痛。用塑料纸舀进嘴里的水咸涩不堪。我看不清鱼的刺在哪，只能用手摸着慢慢剥，好几次因为喘不过气不得不停下来再继续吃。眼泪滴进火里一瞬间就被蒸发了，燃烧的灰烬带着我死去的眼泪缓缓飘向天空。  
吃完东西身上有了力气，我把泰容从螺贝的保护壳中抱出来，和烤干的衣物、干粮还有淡水一起绑在我背上。我打了很多个结，然后托着他轻飘飘的身体举着火把朝前走。  
湿布上用的是鱼的油脂，不知道能支撑多久，只能驱散我们前方极其有限的黑暗。爸爸曾经描述过的那个更为富饶的港口正是在我们村庄以东的地方，乘船不出一天就可以到达。天上又下起了小雨，火把的光芒愈来愈微弱。  
沿途路过了许多船舶，但大多已经被海啸破坏殆尽而无法使用。走到村庄原来的旧船埠附近时火把彻底被浇灭了，月光下漂浮在海面上的那艘船有着我熟悉的轮廓，爸爸的船被巨浪推到了如此遥远的地方。船身里积满了水，发动机也不能使用了，但船体上似乎没有大的破损，还能下水。  
大海的愤怒还没有止息，雨水打碎了海面短暂的平静，波涛从我们背后追赶上来。我不知道出现在遥远的前方那几丛微弱的灯火是我的幻觉还是真实存在的另一片温暖的土地。泰容在我怀中安睡，准确说是为了生存而进入一种类似休眠的状态。脆弱的扁舟在风雨中飘摇，爸爸是个不够称职的渔夫，几乎没有教给我什么像样的驾船技术。海洋啸叫着喷涌巨浪，每一回都差点将整艘船掀翻。船舷的破洞承受不住压力再次炸裂，积水一瞬间就没过了我的腰。舀水出去完全是徒劳的，我开始扔船上的东西，抛弃了御寒的衣物，粮食，所剩无几的淡水，最后船内只剩下舀不尽的海水和泡在海水里沉睡的泰容。闪烁着微弱光芒的陆地仿佛触手可及，无情的追猎者紧咬在船尾，它锋利无情的牙齿下一秒就将撕裂最后这道防御。  
毛骨悚然的触觉再次袭向我的手臂，我和泰容身体接触的部分开始涌出大量螺贝，和海啸来临时相同的防御机制再次因濒临绝境而启动，我剥下源源不断爬到我身上的螺贝，试图唤醒越来越虚弱的泰容。那些螺贝不是从海里来，也不是从地表之下钻出来，而是泰容本身。我痛恨这无比沉重的爱，痛恨残忍剥夺我一切的大海。我抱着泰容弃船跳入海中，被一个浪头打入水底，又在另一浪浮出水面，再也无法发出声音的喉咙贪婪地呼吸着空气，四肢渐渐地被螺贝越缠越紧。我的手臂划破冰冷的海面向前游动着，我将游到浑身肌肉断裂，肺部灌满海水，丧失所有作为人的理智。只有这样我才能在残暴的大海剥蚀下建立新的生存，从不断的失去中夺回光明的爱。  
我是爸爸的诗，泰容是我的诗，而诗是不灭的。

“他醒了。”  
我眼前有一大片蓝色的玻璃块，在那玻璃块上涂满了白色的油脂，随时会从上面滴落的样子。  
一道一道黑色的细线从油脂上滑过去，细线的尾部染成白色掉了下来。  
“哎呀！坏鸟，又随便拉屎！”  
一只柔软的手在我脸上擦拭，捏着我的脸皮把什么东西取下来。  
“你能说话吗？还记不记得自己是谁？住在哪里？”  
泰容。  
“你说什么？大点声！”  
什么是“泰容”？  
“爸爸，他不会说话！”  
地面摇晃着，蓝色的玻璃被遮住了，白色的墙插进来。墙中央有个不断转动的银色旋涡。  
旋涡到了傍晚变成了橘色，我再次睁开眼睛的时候又是金色。看着旋涡，很容易就睡着了。  
“你老是眯着眼睛看吊扇，是不是有近视眼呀？我的眼镜借你。”  
冰凉的玻璃架在我鼻梁上，旋涡逐渐分成清晰的三叶，缓慢地旋转着。我侧过脸，看见一个女孩。  
“爸爸说你可能是在海水里泡傻啦！叫我赶快教你重新认识东西去帮他的忙！最近造船厂可缺人手了。”  
“来，把你能想到的都写下来，我看看你还知道些什么。”  
我拿着笔，在纸上努力写下一个完整的词。  
“‘泰容’？这是你的名字吗？”  
我摇摇头。  
“咦？那是你认识的人？我们这的吗？”女孩拿起纸左看右看，“我去帮你打听一下。”  
女孩告诉我，我睡的是“床”，头顶的是“吊扇”，如果饿了可以吃桌子上的“面包”。  
我点点头，躺回床上继续看吊扇旋转。  
女孩回来了。  
“光是我们这里就有五六个‘泰容’呢！等你身体恢复了我带你去见见他们吧！不过说起来……‘泰容’不就是‘大海’的意思嘛！我哥哥出生的时候妈妈也曾经想给他取这个名字呢。”  
“对了，把这个、这个还有这个都吃了，快点好起来！你的左手过两天会有医生来帮你治疗的，放心吧！”  
我的左手紧紧握着拳。  
医生穿着很破的毛衣，看见他我笑了。  
“哼哼，能笑就没什么毛病嘛，手是怎么了？”  
他鼻子上的黑痣长了一根很长很长的毛。  
“能自己张开手吗？”  
我看着左手。  
“总不能年纪轻轻害风湿吧？你这样的病人我见过不少，大都是心理问题。”  
“泰容！你要听医生的话！”  
我看向小女孩，她露出惊吓的表情，闭上了嘴巴。  
虽然我不知道“泰容”到底是什么东西，但隐约觉得“泰容”和“我”是不同的个体。  
我看向左手，发现并不是那个地方的手指动不了，而是我从醒来之后就没有过打开手的想法，因此身体服从我的脑子没有做出行动。我缓慢地依次撑开几根指头，非常痛，最后也只是勉强把手指张开了一点点，露出了里面的东西。  
一颗粉色的珠子。  
女孩抢在医生前面护住我的手，她看着珠子的眼神和医生不一样。  
“这么贵重的东西要交给大人保管，我去叫你爸爸过来。”  
“不要！”  
医生大摇大摆地走了。  
女孩抓着我的手看了半天，抬头对我笑，嘴角两个很深的窝。  
“你好幸福呀，这是一颗卵，里面马上就可以孵出小珍珠贝了。”  
女孩怜爱地看着那颗珠子。  
“大人们都看不到，可是我能看见，我们偷偷把它藏起来吧。”  
我把手指合上。  
“你也不相信我吗？”  
我沉默了一会，再度把手张开。女孩取来玻璃罐，小心地帮我把珠子放进去。  
“大人们都不相信有奇迹，可是奇迹每天都会在大海上发生。”女孩抱着玻璃罐在房间转圈，裙子被风吹起来像一朵花。   
珠子成为了小女孩和我的秘密。因为我一直想不起自己的名字，所以女孩把狗的名字给了我。每天叫“阿黄”就是让我和狗一起下去吃饭。  
女孩给了我很多白纸，让我复习每天学的词。我在上面写了很多“泰容”，依然不能理解这个词的意思。  
身体恢复之后我跟着女孩的爸爸来到造船厂，一直可以听见涛声，这声音让我总是想撒尿。得到准许之后我去了厕所，厕所墙上的透出来的天空蓝得像没有杂质的玻璃。女孩说“泰容”是“大海”，我边系裤腰带边眺着无边无际的海水，感到平静，也感到思念，或许大海是我曾经的家。  
女孩上学之后我按照她教我的方法孵化那颗卵。虽然我还是没有感觉出来里面有生命的存在，但是把它捧在手里给它换水的时候，好像比从前更有温度了。也可能是因为夏天的到来，一切都在变化。  
周末学校放假，全家人去海边游泳。我和狗在岸上看着东西。我从口袋里掏出瓶子举在眼前，在心里呼喊着：泰容。平静的大海和悠远的涛声都被装进小小的玻璃瓶，那颗粉色的卵乘着银白的海浪，朝瓶子的一侧倾斜过去，叮的一声碰在瓶身上，像是对我的回应。


End file.
